


ballum oneshots

by Lbgtwishes



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: EastEnders - Freeform, M/M, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbgtwishes/pseuds/Lbgtwishes
Summary: oneshots from the couple ballum from Eastenders
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. when we first met

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot is inspired from when they first met each other, im not the best at writing however please do give me chance.

Ben walked himself, into the vic one again tired from a long day of work Lola and jay decided to meet him in there.  
"Hello and who are you, not another one of whits new boys toys are you?" ben questioned.  
"The names Ben Mitchell"  
"Callum highway"  
"blimey whit i can hardly keep up with you and your men" ben exclaimed.  
"Two pints of larger when you're ready mate" ben smiled back  
he turn around and glances over to Lola and Jay  
"so you two been here long then" ben remarked but no response was heard back from the couple.  
He turned back around and spoke  
"i mean personally i wouldn't of put you two together but i suppose, it take all sorts, not your usual type whit?'  
Ben knew in the back of his mind that Callum was definitely but, it was unfortunate that he was taken, but he knew he had to get his hands on this handsome man in front of him, and he's gonna take all it has to get him. It was slowly becoming dark outside so ben decided it was best that he headed off and got himself back home before it was, too late.  
"right you lot i must be going got some booty calls" ben exclaimed  
"right well i hope he's not an axe murderer" jay replies cautiously  
"well you enjoy yourself" whit replies  
As he left he winked at Callum, a slight blush coating Callum's face, Callum quickly glanced away hoping that whit wouldn't see the blush on his face.  
Ben gracefully left the vic, with a massive smirk on his face, he arrived home and greeted his daughter once he has gotten home.  
"Daddy" Lexi exclaimed  
"And what are you doing awake madam i think you should be in bed shouldn't you" ben replied, with a hint of calmness in his voice.  
"i was waiting for you Daddy" Lexi replied back softly  
"well then darling i'm here now, let's go up to bed shall we" ben replied gently.

Ben picked up Lexi and tiptoed up the stairs placed her into bed a read to her till she fell asleep, once she had fallen asleep he got changed into something more comfortable and walked downstairs, next thing he knows there’s a knock at the door.  
“Come in” Ben Shouted  
The door opening and walked Callum  
“Oh hello, did you need anything” Ben spoke confusion hinting in his voice.  
Callum leaned in and kissed him, but he pulled back quickly  
“I-I’m so sorry” Callum stuttered quickly  
“It’s okay cal honestly, but we can’t do this you’re with Whitney” Ben replied sinisterly  
“We’ll see that’s what I came to talk about I dumped Whitney” Callum responded  
“Oh, any reason why that’s not like you” Ben spoke  
“I-I like you Ben, I think I’m gay” Callum replied nervously  
Ben pulled Callum towards I’m and Embraced, him into a hug  
“It’s okay cal” Ben spoke softly  
“We’ll get through this together”


	2. Cuddled up with a heart condemned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bens, at his lowest point and cal helps him 
> 
> Pretty much a fluff scene enjoyyyy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SH, 
> 
> Quit a short one since I’m gonna be writing more often since EE comes back today but I hope you all enjoy

TW: SH, please DO NOT continue if this is upsetting 

Ben picked up the blade, and dragged it against his white pale skin, what was the point anymore he thought to himself my dad can’t stand me and Callum doesn’t even love me anymore. He picked up the alcohol and downed it, threw the bottle, and with a smash the glass shattered everywhere, he laid down and curled into a ball with tears streaming down his face. 

The bang at the door startled him awake “Ben, Ben where are you” cal shouted he ran into the living room of the flat, glanced down seeing Ben laying on the floor with glass around him. “Ben, b-baby are you okay” cal spoke with panic in his voice, “stay still okay I’m coming” cal crouched down and picked Ben up bridal style and carried him to the kitchen and placed him on the worktop, cal glanced at him with teary eyes “it’s okay baby it’s okay I’ve got you” cal spoke “lets get you cleaned up okay, this is gonna sting” he picked up the antiseptic wipes and gently wiped it against bens wrists “talk to me next time okay, I’m always here and you know that” “o-okay” Ben spoke with a hoarse voice.

Cal picked him up and carried him upstairs, laid him gently onto the bed “you wanna wear my jumper and sweatpants babe” cal spoke softly trying not to panic Ben “p-please i-if that’s okay” “Ben it’s always okay”, cal helped him get dressed being cautious of his arms placed him back into bed. Ben snuggled up close to cal gripping his t shirt with his hands tightly making sure cal never left his sight. cal smiled down and the boy slowly watching him drift off to sleep cal slowly went away to sleep with him


	3. Somebody to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff of the boys 
> 
> Since we haven’t seen them since what the engagement 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for any fics messaged me on Instagram  
> @lgbtwishes

Ben shot up, his heart racing the nausea hitting him straight away. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom the smell of sick hitting his nose.

He flinched at the sudden hand on his back he glanced up to see Callum looking down at him, “are you okay?” Cal spoke softly, Ben shuddered softly at the foul taste in his mouth “I-I’m fine” Ben stuttered softly. 

Cal picked him up setting him on the bathroom counter, grabbed the medicine from the bathroom cabinet. He popped a tablet out and filled the cup with water and handed them gently over to Ben “here take these you need them baby”. Ben picked up the tablets put them in his mouth and drank the water, he squirmed at the horrible taste in his mouth. 

“Better” cal spoke, a quiet muffled “y-yeah” arose from bens mouth.

“Want to go back to Bed” cal spoke a slight nod in response from Ben, cal picked him up and slowly took them back to the bedroom.

Cal slowly put him down wrapping the blanket over his body, he turned around and went to exit the room quietly a muffled voice spoke “s-stay” Ben whined softly. Cal tiptoed over to him and sat softly on the edge of the bed, “I’m not gonna be long, I promise I’m just gonna get you at water bottle” cal spoke with a hint of sympathy in his voice. 

With a small nod from Ben, he got back up and tiptoed back downstairs grabbed the water bottle and filled it up, with water and walked back upstairs. He glanced into the bedroom where Ben lay covered up. He pushed the door to and tiptoed over to the ben and got in, he gently tapped Ben on the back Ben glanced up with teary filled eyes “shhhhh, I’m back it’s okay” cal spoke softly caressing bens face the younger lad leaned into him trying to close the gap between them. 

Cal grabbed him by his waist and pull him closer handing him the water bottle, Ben nestled his head into cals neck where he whimpered softly cal shushed him as he rubbed his back gently making sure not to disturb the younger lad.

Bens eyes fell heavy as he softly fell asleep clinging onto to cal. Cal laid them down gently where they cuddled up and fell to sleep. 

Morning - 

Ben leant into cals warm body whimpering, “c-cal” he spoke softly a stutter filling his speech. Cal woke up with a jolt and glanced down to see Ben glancing up with him “hey, what’s wrong, baby” cal spoke “m-missed you” Ben blubbered back, “I’m here now” cal replied sympathy filling his voice. Ben cuddled back into him as they lay in bed and watched the world go by.


	4. Levitating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bens had a stressful week due to the car lot and cal takes care of him 
> 
> \- fluff tbh :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this, Georgia @calsben._ told me to write this :)

Ben sighed, the full throb of a headache starting he slammed the paper work down picked up his phone, checked the time   
15:10pm lay lit up on his phone he smiled at the picture him and Callum, his phone suddenly vibrated it was cal 

Cal: hey, love just wondering when you’re gonna be home thought we could have a night in just you and me :) xx

Ben smiled at the text and replied, the message sent he stood up picked up his belongings and trailed off home.

Time skip bc I’m lazy :) 

Ben took his keys, from his pocket pushed the key into the door and opened in, placed his belongings down softly along with his shoes. He walked into the living room and there sat cal “oh hey hun, didn’t take you long assumed you got my text then hmmm?” Cal spoke softly a hint of enthusiasm in his voice “y-yeah I did” Ben sighed softly, he through himself onto the sofa and sighed. Nestling his head into cals chest, he looked up and smiled “I needed this, thank you” Ben spoke 

Cal smiled back “I was thinking maybe we could go upstairs and watch some telly yeah, maybe have a hot chocolate?” Ben nodded a glint sparkling in his brown eyes.

Cal tiptoed up the stairs cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows sprinkled over the, delicately white cream in his hands he nudged the door open placed the cups down and got into bed, Ben placed his head softly down on cals lap, cal running his fingers through bens soft, yet freshly washed curls a soft sigh appeared from bens mouth the dull headache finally disappearing, as he relaxed into Callum’s warm body. The tv playing softly in the background bens eyes grew heavy as he softly fell asleep, the stress of work empty on his mind, a smile appeared on cals face as he played gently with bens hair. 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter/book


End file.
